FAOLAN
by cerrdy
Summary: Syaoran is wolf witha hidden secret. He was exiled from his clan for saving a human child. Fighting his own kind to stay alive, he meets a run-away princess who wants to help his wounded form. What if she finds out his secret? Will they join forces and fi
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my third story. I just want to try and see how it looks by others. Hopefully it'll be good.^^ If I get more than 5 reviews I WILL put up the next chappy. So I hope you like it. It has alot of Gaelic terms in it. Definitions are at the end of the story. Believe it or not, Wolves are my favourite animals. Even before I fell in love with CCS or any anime! I always loved them. I know so much about them too, so I used words to be so descriptive when I was describing the wolves magesticness (sp?) Too lazy. ARG! enough with my blabbering about my boring life.  
  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I just like using them in my stories because they are cutest couple in the world.... and Syaoran is the sexiest thing the world. *ahem* ~Fireychan  
  
FAOLAN by Fireychan  
  
"The exile"  
  
The snow blurred the vision of the inhabitants of the White Mountain's, but the population was very low. When it was dusk, no one dared to leave the safety of their homes, for in those mountains live creatures who only seek for human blood. The Lupis clan, a highly populated group of wolves with extraordinary intelligence, whom only sought out for one mission: the destruction of the human race.  
  
~*~  
  
A single pair of hungry, searching eyes was moving rapidly through the twilight glittering furiously in the shadows. Their intelligence, the ancient cunning or a predator, and their febrile, nervous brilliance made they seem thoroughly human.  
  
There was a longing and profound curiosity in those strange semi- transparent amber orbs, and as night swelled, they became even more aware of the shadow world around them.  
  
As darkness thickened, the wolf's pace, through the trees, grew even faster, and its' pupils opened wider. To any human this may have seemed like a normal wolf, but this wolf was far from normal.  
  
Its fur was pure white as new fallen snow; it had a strong handsome face with brilliant white fangs and gums as pink and healthy as the flesh of a new plum.  
  
Suddenly a cold wind raked the forest and in the surrounding air, small specks of water began to fall from the heavens. The wolf swung up his head and there was a small amount of fear in his stoic amber eyes.  
  
"It is going to begin soon." he growled. " The den! I must find the den!"  
  
The wolf began to run. To ordinary eyes, he was almost invisible against the darkness and he seemed to float as he came. His ears were up and his senses were alert that his muscles quivered as he ran. In the dark forest clearing he saw another wolf guarding an entrance to a large cave. He slowed down to a soft, dangerous trot. The black wolf's ear flicked and his head turned to the unwelcome visitor. The black wolf arched his back and bared his white teeth.  
  
"Who goes there?!" He snarled.  
  
Almost immediately a pair of golden amber eyes appeared in the darkness.  
  
The black wolf calmed down but his sapphire blue eyes were ablaze.  
  
"Li! Get out of here! NOW!"  
  
The brown wolf stared calmly at the black wolf and narrowed his glowing eyes. " I will not."  
  
The black wolf looked around nervously. "Li, now is no the time to argue. Its the time of Faoilleach, if the Night Hunters find you, they'll-"  
  
" They'll what? Kill me?" Li stated. " I'm not the same wolf I was many suns ago. I've changed. I may be immortal, but I have changed." His eyes glittered with pride. " Let them come! I'm here to warn them anyway."  
  
'But-"  
  
The black wolf hardly said another word, when he heard the snap of a twig in the woods behind him.  
  
"Commander Eriol, who are you speaking to?"  
  
The black wolf pushed Li back in the forest and turned around to meet the Night Hunters. A group of wolves that punish those who disobey the Faol law.  
  
"Eriol! Speak!" One Night Hunter snarled dangerously.  
  
"Who were you speaking to? We know damn well, you weren't speaking the Yulir! We smell a wolf. Out! After curfew!"  
  
Eriol back up as the Night Hunters came closer. " Speak! Or your throat will be ripped out!"  
  
"He was speaking to me," spoke Li in a dangerously growl. " Li Syaoran."  
  
There was a small moment of silence, then five wolves sprang out of the woods, ears back, teeth bared threatened to kill, but the white wolf just gazed back a them as a bored wolf pup, refusing to play.  
  
"You disobeyed the Law, young Faolan! You must be punished."  
  
The white wolf kept the same bored expression at the snarling hunters.  
  
Eriol was shocked and amazed. All other wolves were terrified of the Night Hunters, to speak their name in public was forbidden for they would be found and then ripped to shreds, but not Li. Not even a muscle, or hackle, moved. Li was right. He has changed. His wolf form was much stronger now.  
  
The white wolf sat in his spot and scratched his left ear with his left leg. He stopped scratching, then looked back at the Night Hunters and glared coldly at them.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you can NOT punish those who are NOT in the borderline of the Faol territory. Am I right?" The glare soon turned to a sly and devious smile on his handsome face.  
  
The Night Hunters stopped snarling and looked down at the white wolf's paws. He was right! The wolf was less than two feet from the borderline.  
  
" Why are you here then, exile?"  
  
Li's ears fell back and his amber eyes glittered dangerously at the Night Hunters. "A warning to you all. You may want to pass this on to the alpha- bitch."  
  
"Quite a tongue to still have Faolan." interrupted a cold snarl.  
  
Syaoran turned to face a scruffy, gray wolf with many scars on its old- aged face. She was the alpha-female of the wolves. She was the Faol Leader. One of her eyes was scared, making her blind, while the other was the color of fresh blood.  
  
Syaoran's ears went further back and bared his white fangs and pink gums, at the alpha-female.  
  
"Mayaa!' he snarled dangerously.  
  
The Faol leader named Mayaa, neared Syaoran slowly and slyly, and Syaoran at the moment, was snarling like a rabid animal. She looked him up and down.  
  
"My, my, you have became quite a handsome Faol, Faolan. Too bad you were exiled. You would have made a great leader, a great alpha-male."  
  
" I would never mate with you, you bitch of a crone!" Syaoran spat.  
  
Mayaa glared dangerously. " Too bad. You would have suited my standards any day, but..." she grinned maliciously. " If any mate knew of what you truly are... they might as well mate with a human."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to pounce on her and tear her face off. "I wasn't exiled because of what I am. I was exiled because I saved a human child."  
  
Mayaa's blood eyes turned dangerously dark, almost if a black shadow cloaked her spirit.  
  
"Yes! Because of that! The human population will grow larger, and by doing that, those creatures will hunt us down for our coats to keep them warm, or kill us for food to keep them alive. Human's are barbarians and will always be! That is why the Lupis clan will destroy every human on this mountain and kingdom. Our clan is growing stronger and increasing in size. Soon the human race will perish!"  
  
Syaoran closed his amber eyes and shook his wolf head slowly. " The humans hunt us because the Faol began to prey on its race."  
  
" Exactly it's war against Human and Wolf. The Faol Law now implies to kill any human if it crossed our path." Mayaa growled. " And also those who stand in our way." she snarled silently at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's ears were down again. " Do you think five Night Hunters can bring me down?" he glared.  
  
Mayaa smiled baring her yellowish teeth. " Of course not, but twenty Night Hunters might."  
  
Suddenly, glowing eyes appeared over the ledge of the den. Syaoran's eyes widened. He slowly backed up, towards the forest.  
  
Mayaa closed her deadly eyes. " From now on, if Syaoran Li crosses our path, he must be destroyed." She called out to the other wolves. She turned to Syaoran. " Congratulations Faolan, you now have a bounty on yourself."  
  
Twenty wolves, all were snarling, ganged up on Syaoran, cornering him in the dark woods. Mayaa stared into Syaoran's amber eyes. She saw fear in them.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
~*~  
  
A young girl ran through the dark, dense woods. Her auburn hair was messed up and flying around in the cold wind. She pulled over a long coat to cover her bare arms from the small, dirty and torn dress. Tears filled her emerald eyes as she looked over a cliff side viewing a deep valley with a glowing magnificent castle. Her tears poured out in streams as she turned her back from the amazing view. " I no longer have a home."  
  
A howl made her stop in her tracks. " Wolves." she whispered.  
  
Her grandmother used to tell many scary stories about wolves, but Sakura refused to believe them. She saw the wolf as a strong, loyal and protective warrior spirit. But what if the stories told were true. What if the wolves were as dangerous and deadly as the stories? Sakura shook her head frantically.  
  
" No I cannot panic. Wolves or no wolves I need to find a shelter. It's getting colder now."  
  
She was 12 years old now. It was her birthday... as well as the death of her mother. Her father ignores her. Her brother yells at her. She is not welcomed there. She could never go back; too many horrible memories. She wanted to be free... like the wolves.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran jumped backwards as a wolf tried to bite at his feet. Syaoran pounced on it and sunk his fangs into its bloody neck. The wolf whimpered and kicked its feet in the air. Another wolf pounced and knocked him off the nearly dead wolf. Four other wolves joined in and bit Syaoran's tail, legs and ears. One clamped its jaws around Syaoran's mussel. Syaoran kicked one in the face, sending it flying in the air, into trees. Syaoran flipped the wolf, which was sinking its teeth in his mussel, over his back, and then Syaoran jumped on top of the wolf's back, fore paws first, making a large crack sound. Syaoran licked his bloody mussel, while glancing at the motionless wolf before him. It's eyes were opened and fresh blood seeped out of its slightly opened mouth.  
  
More wolves jumped out at Syaoran, but Syaoran ran. The wolves chased after him in the dense dark woods. Zipping between trees trying to confuse the followers, Syaoran made a zig zagging path through the woods. One of the wolves counter attacked him. It jumped and raced at his side and sunk its teeth in Syaoran's side, tearing a good amount of fur flesh from him. With a yelp, Syaoran turned and charged at the wolf, smashing it into an oak tree. The wolf's shattered body slid slowly down the tree.  
  
Syaoran turned and saw the wolves catching up, charged at him. Syaoran was panting and was bleeding all over.  
  
"Enough running!" he growled dangerously. " I'm gonna kill them all, or die trying!"  
  
Syaoran jumped at in incoming wolf and caught its head between his jaws. He sunk his fangs in the skull quickly and shook the dog's body like a rag doll. He dropped the lifeless body and jumped at another invader.  
  
The wolf reared on its hind legs, trying to scratch Syaoran's eyes, but Syaoran lunged at its chest and pulled the reared wolf down the ground with a thud. The wolf wiggled around trying to escape Syaoran's constant clawing at his now bloody chest. The wolf turned its head and snapped at Syaoran's back paw. Syaoran yelped and bit down onto the neck until he heard a snap.  
  
The next wolf knocked him to the ground and another jumped at him and bit down at Syaoran's neck. Syaoran pulled his bloody legs up and dug his claws into one of the wolf's eyes. With a yelp that wolf backed up to a cliff and fell backward, falling off it. Syaoran twisted his body and flipped the neck biter with a hard force, breaking its spine.  
  
Syaoran limply stood up. Two wolves remained out of fifteen. The rest were lost. The two wolves stared down at all wolf corpses, all done by one single wolf. One wolf ran way with his tail between his legs, not even daring to try fighting. The one wolf remained staring into Syaoran's deadly amber eyes. Both panting heavenly, they arched their backs and attacked. They charged at each other. They rolled around on the ground, snarling a biting any flesh they came in contact with. Syaoran pinned the wolf down on the ground. The wolf slipped its paws under Syaoran's chest and gave him a hard shove, which sent Syaoran flying in the air.  
  
Syaoran groaned and tried to lift himself up. The wolf charged over and clamped his teeth over Syaoran's back foot. Syaoran repeatedly kicked it in the face as the wolf dragged Syaoran's body closer to it. The wolf reared on its hind legs and brought its forepaws in the air and aimed them above Syaoran's neck. Syaoran's eyes widened and rolled just before the wolf's paws hit the ground with full force. Syaoran stood up quickly and hurled himself at the surprised wolf, knocking them off the Cliffside. They rolled and slid down the cliff until they stopped on some rocks. The wolves got up and began fighting again. The wolf then head butted Syaoran, knocking him down on the rocks. The wolf took no time and pounced on Syaoran grabbing a hold of his throat between its jaws. Syaoran kicked desperately in the air trying to fend of the wolf that was now cutting off Syaoran's air passages and its fangs were sinking deeper in to his neck. Syaoran whimpered as he felt his brain begin the cloud over from strangulation. Suddenly the rocks shifted. The wolf released its grip in surprise, just enough so Syaoran could flip the wolf off him. The rocks started falling of the Cliffside pulling the wolves with it.  
  
Syaoran jumped and hit the ground with full force. He stood up quickly as he felt the rumbling of the rockslide just above him. She dashed out the way and turned and watched the rocks fall from the top of the cliff. He saw a small gray figure of a wolf disappear under the levels of rocks that were knocking its body aside. The rocks hit the ground making a large dust cloud, covering the forest. Syaoran shook his bloody body and looked at the piles of rocks. There was no wolf to be seen. Only smeared blood and fur on the large boulders and a large puddle of blood leaking from the gigantic pile of rocks, soaking into the dirt.  
  
Syaoran closed his amber eyes and licked his red coat. He turned away and limped back towards the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran made a trail of blood that was constantly dripping off his body. He ached all over. He needed to rest. The wounded wolf entered a clearing were his cave was just ahead. She saw a speck of light glowing in his cave and curiosity took over him. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him hard making his legs give way under him. He collapsed and rolled over on his side. Soft fluffy white specks fell softly from the heavens the snow landed on his bloody white coat, changing the snowflakes to red. Suddenly the wolf heard footsteps were approaching him. His head shot up and met a pair of terrified yet worried emerald eyes. She was about 5 feet away from him kneeling. Even the blood was reaching near the human. The wolf just stared at her. She walked very cautiously towards him. Syaoran growled.  
  
He couldn't help but notice how enchanting her eyes where. She was only young too. But she was a female from the human race. She was his enemy. But yet... here she was reaching her hand to him, wanting to help him  
  
...What's going on?  
  
A/N: Woo hooo! First chappy done. If i get more than 5 reviews i will continue onto the next chappy. I must say. I never knew how bloody and evil i could be. *Evil snickers* Har Har! Swash! Swash! Bucka Bucka! Ahem. Well remember these terms because they will used throughout the entire story...That's if it's not crap and no one wants me to never update it again. ; _ ; soo mean!  
  
GAELICS TERMS:  
  
Time of the Faoilleach- the Wolf Month  
  
Faolan- little wolf  
  
Faol- wolf (duh)  
  
Yulir- Gods of Flight/ Birds/ Eagles  
  
OK! I have an exam tomorrow soooooooo.... Yes.... " Fire to Ice" will be updated shortly. " Legend of Akurik" Will be updated as soon as this writer's block is cured. But yes! Anywayz tell me what you think of the story. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
JA NE!!!!!!  
  
Fireychan Cerridwen Firestorm firey_chan@hotmail.com 


	2. The Whispering Winds plea

FOALAN 2 The Whispering Winds Plea  
  
Neither sounds, nor a blink came from either creature. The burning amber orbs that danced with rage stared into startled emerald eyes. The white wolf never let a blink and movement, distract his gaze on the young girl. His muscles were rock-solid and locked into place, and its breathing was so silent it sounded like the animal's heart had stopped. Sakura was confused yet startled from the creature's presence. Never before in her life had she seen a wolf after that ancident as a child, but here she was face to face with one, but she hadn't expected it to be so magnificent. But the way it intently watched her every move, this wolf was not about to let her stroke its belly.  
  
Swallowing hard she reached into her coat. The wolf had sensed this movement and arched his back; his lips began to curl revealing a pair of sparkly white fangs. A very soft but threatening growl escaped the white wolf's throat. Sakura met his amber eyes again; the rage was now replaced with fear. Noticing this Sakura slowly pulled out the round package in her coat pocket. She put it down on the snow covered ground softly. "I am not going to hurt you..." she whispered softly.  
  
The wolf stopped his snarl but still never let the human leave his gaze. The white wolf felt his legs start to throb, and muscles ached like a fire spreading over his body. He refused to let his body rest. He watched as the young girl's fingers pull at the straw ribbon from the bundle. The cloth surrounding it came off in folds. Inside the bundle was a loaf of bread. She ripped off a small piece and held it out to the white creature.  
  
"You are hurt. Please eat this. I want to help you."  
  
Suddenly the wolf's back legs gave out. With a yelp he hit the ground. He whimpered as he pushed his body to get up again. The young girl stood up and walked slowly over to the white predator. Her mind was screaming 'no, get back!" but her heart was screaming another, to help it.  
  
The great animal saw her walking over to him, panicing, the wolf struggled more to get up. He knew he was vulnerable, to this human. He had to get away, but even as the pain increased in his mind, a part of him wanted to stay. The white wolf shook his head in frustration and decided to scare the girl away. He barked loudly, with the lip curling snarling while every hair on his body stood up on ends.  
  
The girl stopped but narrowed her eyes. "Then are the tales true? Is your kind really monsters?" She whispered.  
  
The snarling had stopped then. Its great amber eyes stared furiously in her eyes, almost like what she had just said, had hurt him. Could this magnificent creature understand her...?  
  
Sakura sat down nearly two feet away from the wolf, still staring in its golden eyes. She held the bread to the wolf. The wolf stared at her with uncertain.  
  
"When I was child, I was taught by my father and brother, that wolves were creatures who only hunted for blood. They were monsters, and not excepted as warriors in the human lands. Each animal all had a magnificent story of great wisdom told about them...even the raven, whom was the guardian of the Underworld, the bird that foretold and symbolized death, had its great stories, except... the wolf. It was said that from the underworld, rose a creature from the souls killed and slain, who sought out only to slay and kill more, a creature that would drink only from a humans blood... they were seen as the servants of hell." she whispered as she lowered her arm.  
  
Immediately, the wolf's great eyes widened and closed his eye. When his eyes opened again, and his great white head bowed in shame.  
  
"So, you can understand me... Faol..." The wolf's head and shot up to look in her eyes once more. In those glowing eyes, she saw surprise. A smile spread across her slim features.  
  
"But as a child I was amazed by the wolf. I thought of it as a majestic spirit and superior greatness. I looked up to them as one of mother earth's great creatures. And I still do. I was inspired by the wolf when I was very young, for it was my savior."  
  
The wolf continued to watch her in amazement.  
  
"My papa, was at war with the Camonica Valley when I was three years old, over land disputes. They got greedy and decided to attack our palace. My mamma and I were in the carriage escaping, when they ambushed us...The carriage rolled down the side of the road into the forest, and I was thrown from the carriage... I tumbled down the cliff right into the pathway of a great black wolf."  
  
The wolf's head cocked in concentration. This story sounded... so familiar.  
  
She covered her toes with her dress, the snow had stopped now and the rain was spitting against her skin and the wolf's fur. But she smiled cheerfully and continued. "I remember looking up seeing this massive black creature standing over me. I remember the saliva dripping from its mouth and I could see crisp white sharp teeth leering over me. And its eyes still haut my dreams, that... orange red hue..."  
  
The wolf looked down at the ground again, his ear flicked as he thought. That description of that wolf sounded a lot like Slavkar... the wolf he first killed...."  
  
"...Then...I remember watching a blur of white jump over me and attack the black wolf. This white wolf...saved my life."  
  
His amber eyes shot open. It was Slavkar. And it was her that he saved!  
  
The young child rolled out of the carriage and tumbled into a dense cloud of ferns and out on the soft soil. The child's green eyes looked up to face A black wolf, standing less than a foot away from the child. A large growl erupted from his throat as he bared his teeth.  
  
"A human? And your own kind threw you away, did they? Let me put you out of your misery. Morrigan will be pleased.."  
  
Syaoran's eyes had watched the humans fight, a soldier had stabbed a man in the chest and blood pour out of his mouth. Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes and turned away.  
  
' Is this all that human's do ...is fight?"  
  
He suddenly heard a cry and his white head whipped around. "SAKURA! My daughter where are you! No let me go! Where is my daughter! SAKURA!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen. "She lost her female pup... And she isn't fighting... she is being taken away."  
  
He watched in sympathy as the men had the woman held down to the ground. One had slapped her to shut her up but she kept sobbing. Her raven black curls fell over her face and she slowly lifted her head, revealing her emerald eyes full of tears. Her eyes locked with Syaoran's amber ones. They were pulling her away slowly, but her gaze didn't leave the white wolf's face.  
  
"Please..." she whispered to the wolf. "Save her." Syaoran's eyes widened as the whisper traveled through the wind and it brushed against his fur. The women mouthed "Faol" and fell unconscious.  
  
Syaoran backed away. "She saw me. She knew I was there, she wants me to say her pup... But... but how?" Syaoran quickly leaped off the hill and down into the dense forest. He still could not shake off the feeling that he had to do it. He had to save the child.  
  
A sense of awareness hit his senses when he picked up a scent of a human. He passed the shattered carriage and he found the human scent. Following it, he trotted down the hill to hear a child softly crying. His ears perked up as he began to run faster. He seemed to be a blur against the forest background. He senses became more alert when he picked up another scent: another wolf.  
  
Adrenaline hit him and his nerve system. "Slavkar!"  
  
He flew out of the trees and head-butted the unsuspecting black wolf. "Back off." He growled.  
  
The black wolf jumped up on his paws. "LI! How many times will you take the rewards that are mine to please Morrigan? This one is mine. There are bodies on the hill, go take them!" He growled.  
  
Syaoran widened his stance and his muscles locked in place. Lowering his head he glared hard at the wolf. "I don't take your rewards, you try to steal mine, you wander on my hunting paths and hunt MY prey." he snarled.  
  
The black wolf paced back and forth. "I should have been assigned those territories. But Morrigan loves you and she'll make sure you are the most rewarded"  
  
Syaoran lifted his white head and his ears flicked backwards. "Are you that blinded, to the yourself in such greed or has jealousy taken its toll on playing disgusting deeds and tricks on the others. I see things; I've seen you how you lie and cheat. How you have murdered other wolves..."  
  
The black wolf's mussel curled upwards in a wicked smiled. "So you have been spying. Did Morrigan give you the assignment to be a spy on her last wishes."  
  
"Morrigan is NOT dead yet! She is ill!"  
  
"But she will be and her sister will take over, Maaya has offered me a position when she does become leader and she will get rid of you. NOW get out of my may or I will kill you..."  
  
Syaoran's courageous amber orbs blinked and his head held up high. "Go ahead and try, but the child is mine."  
  
Slavkar leaped on Syaoran's white form, Syaoran bowed his head and as soon as Slavkar was just above him, Syaoran jumped up on his hind legs, knocking Slavkar in the air.  
  
The black wolf hit an oak tree and his form slid down the tree on to the ground. Narrowing his amber eyes, Syaoran turned away. "I won't kill you Slavkar, it's against the Night Hunters code, the one you cease to obey."  
  
He looked over to the child. She wore a small red dress that was now torn and covered in dirt. Her small strands of auburn hair was tied up, but was messed up, and strands were all out of place. The child looked up and a pair of giant green eyes stared into the wolf's eyes.  
  
Syaoran simply glared at the child, but then stopped when the child's dirty teary-eyed face brightened and a childish smile spread across her little face. Her little hands reached out playfully 'Puppy" she murmured.  
  
Syaoran snorted but softened at the child's playful manner. Suddenly the small girls eyes widened in fear and her small hands came to her face as she screamed "PUPPY!" again.  
  
Syaoran turned around, only to be head butted by Slavkar. His jaws locked over Syaoran's shoulder blade and the white wolf yelped. Flipping over on his back Syaoran pawed in the air. Slavkar Bit down on his neck and Syaoran whimpered, as the air was not reaching is lungs and was blocking the air its way out. He felt his mind began to cloud over and his eyes began to droop  
  
Her tearful emerald eyes and wavy curly raven strands of hair flashed in his mind  
  
"Please Save my Daughter!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped and his back legs met Slavkar's stomach and with a big quick push, Slavkar was sent in the air.  
  
Syaoran panted heavily, getting all that lost oxygen back in his lungs again. Slavkar stood up shocked. "How did you-" The sound of the girls distant crying caught his senses and with a quick glance at Syaoran, the black wolf lunged at the girl. He picked the girl up by her dress with his bloody jaws and ran off quickly.  
  
Syaoran stood up, and ignored the pain and charged after him.  
  
Carrying the child, Slavkar crossed the wooden fallen tree over a large river below him. Syaoran jumped of the hill's cliff and jumped right on the fallen tree.  
  
"Give me the GIRL!" He barked.  
  
Slavkar smiled with the child flailing back and forth, hanging from the black wolf's mouth "So its a SHE? How you know so much for this species, Faolan. Makes me wonder why."  
  
Syaoran glared "I hate the human race, but they are misunderstood, like us, and that child deserves to live, I was told to save it by Mother Earth. The mother, is waiting for me..."  
  
Slavkar widened his red eyes. "This child is mine. Mother Earth granted it to me, when it rolled out onto my path. It's my reward."  
  
"THAT PATH is my HUNTING PATH. It was supposed to ROLL into my path!" Syaoran barked dangerously.  
  
Before either of them could bark another word, the dress ripped on the girl and she slipped out of the black wolf's capture and into the cold river.  
  
Syaoran didn't think twice and jumped in after her. Slavkar soon jumped after him. The Little girl went under but Syaoran dived in after her and caught her dress in his mouth and pulled the girl to the surface. She coughed and Syaoran paddled over to a rock and pulled the child onto it. She blinked and looked at the bloody, white wolf with sympathy. She reached her small hands and touched the wolf's cold wet nose and her hands rubbed up his snout. She smiled. "Ari-Ari-got-to" She chattered. Syaoran stared back in her eyes and his cold eyes softened.  
  
Suddenly Slavkar pulled Syaoran back into the river and they floated into the hurling rapids. Syaoran paddled as fast as he could away from Slavkar but Slavkar jumped on the white wolf, pushing his under the cold waters, trying to drown him.  
  
"No!" Syaoran thought. "I have to save the little girl! I have to! I have to! I HAVE TO!" He pushed his head up and sunk his teeth into Slavkar's back leg and pulled the black wolf under.  
  
A fallen log, which had fallen in the water, smacked into Slavkar's body, pushing him away and Syaoran's paddled to the surface for air. Slavkar hit the surface father away and he turned to look at Syaoran crawling onto another rock.  
  
"NO! He has to die!" Snarled Slavkar ravenously. Climbing on a rock Slavkar readied himself to pounce onto Syaoran's rock. He readied his muscles and jumped at Syaoran. Syaoran yelped as he felt a crack in his front paw when Slavkar landed on top of him. Slavkar bit at every flesh part he could get his jaw on. Syaoran angrily growled as he looked back over to the rock where the child was. She stared at him just like her mother did. Her mother's voice echoed in his head "PLEASE!"  
  
Syaoran growled and flipped Slavkar over on his back. Syaoran clamped his jaws over Slavkar's jugular and sunk his teeth in hard. Slavkar gagged and kicked in the air trying to fend Syaoran off. Syaoran soon felt blood, fill his mouth, his eyes widened and he pulled way.  
  
Slavkar kicked and twitched as the blood consumed the rock and water. Syaoran backed up in fright. Slavkar stood up slowly but collapsed and fell in the water. Syaoran looked and saw the body sink to the bottom of the river. He regretfully pulled away and turned around.  
  
Suddenly Slavkar jumped out of the water and his jaws clamped over Syaoran's back paw, trying to pull him down. Syaoran clung to the rock but was slowly being pulled down. His claws scraped against the stone as he struggled to get away.  
  
The fallen log fell over the rapids and spun hurling in the wolves' direction. Syaoran jumped up quickly as the giant log slammed mercilessly against the rock with a striking force. He heard a yelp and a large crack. The log bounced off the rock and went down the river and over the falls.  
  
Syaoran limped over to the side of the rock. Slavkar was gone... all that was left was his blood painted on the rocks and red water around the rock. Slavkar was dead.  
  
Syaoran limped off the rock and up the river's bank. He went in the stream's cold water, to reac the child over on the rock. She was cold and her lips were turning blue. Syaoran put his snout on the rock. The child crawled over and wrapped her arms around the wolf's face. She climbed over on to his back and held tightly on his neck. "Puppy!" she gurgled. Syaoran smiled and limped back up the cliff with the child cuddling into the scruff of his neck, unaware a pair of cold eyes watching them.  
  
Syaoran heard voices of humans up along the path; he looked a head of him and saw the Girl's mother with some armored men who were taking away the bodies of those men who captured her in the first place. A tall man with dark brown hair, twisted around to se Syaoran limping up the path.  
  
"WOLF!" He cried  
  
All men pulled out their weapons ready to kill. The dark haired man pulled a bow-and-arrow out and loaded his arrow aiming at the limping intruder. "There is only one of them, the rest must be hiding ready to ambush!"  
  
"No" cried a voice. "No Touya..." The dark haired man, named Touya looked up to face his mother's soft emerald eyes. She held out one arm. "No one will shoot."  
  
"But mother-"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes as he stared in the amber eyes of the white beast covered in blood. The wolf stopped and lay down.  
  
Touya stood uncertain "What the-"  
  
He stopped himself when a small figure slid off the great white wolf's back. Sakura smiled and waddled over to her family. Touya' eyes widened ' Sakura!'  
  
The girl stopped waddling and turned around to see the wolf getting up. She waddled back over to the wolf and reached her small arms out again. The white wolf put his snout down and let the child embrace his mussel. Her small arms wrapped around the wolf's snout and then she let go. Her emerald eyes sparkled  
  
'Bu-bye puppy' she murmured.  
  
She then waddled over to her mother and her big brother. "Mama!" She squealed as her mother gathered her up in her arms. "Oh Sakura!"  
  
Nadeshiko looked over as she watched the white wolf disappear in the woods. "Thank you my friend. We will meet again, and so will my daughter."  
  
Sakura stared in the wolf's beautiful amber eyes again. "It is you..."  
  
She reached her hand out to Syaoran's mussel. Syaoran looked at the girl and pushed his snout against her hand. A smiled spread across her lips she stroked his snout softy and her hands traveled to his ears and she rubbed behind his pointed ears.  
  
Sakura's smile widened and she pulled her hands away and grabbed a piece of that bread. She held it out to him with her finders spread out. Syaoran cocked his head and gently licked the bread off her hand and slipped it in his mouth.  
  
Syaoran heard a ripping sound, and looked back at Sakura taking a piece of fabric and rolling it in a puddle. She pressed the wet fabric against the open wounds. Syaoran whimpered, but her smile was so reassuring he just lay down and let Sakura clean the wounds. She then ripped more fabric and wrapped them around the real wounded areas.  
  
The rain became heavier and thunder rumbled over head. Sakura looked up. " Strange weather."  
  
She looked over to Syaoran who was getting up and limping to the small cave. He looked back at her and she followed.  
  
As the rain hammered the grounds then in a cave was a young girl, curled up in ball with a great wolf lying beside her...  
  
...The law of the animal against human...is about to change....  
  
Fireychan: ELLO! Well there is chapter two for FAOLAN!  
  
next to be updated:  
  
Legend of Akurik Sakura is given a secret power to expand her visons power. Syaoran is ina real tough state, because all he can do is THINK about her, but he will not believe that he is in love with her yet. And the 8th element, is she dead... or is she alive...? During another battle, Lord Osamu see's Sakura, and imediatly wants her.  
  
Like a freaken soap opera...  
  
Fire to Ice: Sakura finally reveals her story about how she became a demon to Syaoran and Syaoran is on a quest to retrieve an amulet to save her.  
  
yawn So tired! Sorry with the long wait! Extremelt sorry! School sucks! And Love sucks! Been crawling up the wall because of a relationship and school. Toooooooo much stress.  
  
Well, so long for now!  
  
Cerridwen Firestorm a.k.a Firey 


	3. Ah, man

_Ah man,_ you have no Idea how _crappy_, I feel at the moment. I am very sorry to say... **Foalan** and **Fire to Ice **will _not _be completed. I just cannot spend time working on the computer, even though I spend most of my time on the computer either reading OTHER Sakura and Syaoran/ Full Metal Alchemist/ Fruits Basket yadda yadda, or working.

My heart is not set into making stories.

Except One.

Its called " _The Elements_" but its not much of written story as it is... a graphic novel or per say, a **manga**. Yes. I draw. I am an artist and I'm this close to ( just inches away) to publishing it, and making it... something I can share around the world.

Syaoran is in the story, so I may have to change his name, even though he looks NOTHING like the CCS Syaoran nor the Tsubasa Syaoran. And he has no last name.. So.. Meh, If I have to change it I will. I have a list of sexy names he can take.

But to make a long story short. My heart isn't in to the other stories, sure I could write out the Elements story, but its is NOT a Sakura and Syaoran Fic. And I posted I quick Idea of what it _might _be like ( very crappy then) but not one review, except from my _idiot of a friend who likes pissing me off._..

So yeah I have no heart in it at all. And I just don't have time with all the drawing and deadlines I have to meet. I'm finally out of school with a amazing part time job with this on the side.

But really, what is the point of doing something, if its not worth it.

I loved all you reviewers and your reviews. I loved you all. You gave me such confidence and strength and made my imagination flow toa new world. But I'm not talented in this area.

Thank you SOOO much.,

I love you all!

_Firey-chan_

PS Once I get the website of the comic on the role, if your interested I can email it to you if you want.


End file.
